The Department of Pediatrics, Baylor College of Medicine (BCM), proposes- that a Child Health Research Center (CHRC) would formalize the tradition of the Department and the College of applying basic science technology to improve our understanding and management of clinical pediatric problems. To this and Baylor would develop the Molecular Medicine Approaches to Pediatrics (MMAP) Program, funded in part by the CHRC core grant, which would recruit and provide extended training to young investigators and bring the complementary experimental approaches and technologies of developmental biology, molecular genetics and cell biology to bear on clinically relevant problems in pediatrics. The objectives of the CHRC would be: (a) To increase the number and effectiveness of pediatric investigators engaged in molecular medicine research by attracting and mentoring young pediatrician-investigators, developing innovative and flexible programs to accommodate the individuals" needs, and encouraging students, residents and fellows to consider careers in "locular medicine and pediatrics; (b)To facilitate the research of now and established investigators by providing a shared Core Laboratory; (c) To develop the mentoring skills of our younger established investigators including MMAP Program graduates; and (d) To provide increased opportunities for creative interdisciplinary. research by bringing together basic scientists and pediatric investigators. In order to accomplish these objectives, the proposed CHRC has recruited 32 established investigators funded by NIH who have active research interests in molecular medicine as it relates to pediatrics: 17 with primary appointments in Pediatrics and 15 with primary appointments in 6 basic science departments. Eleven pediatric subspecialties are represented among these investigators. These established investigators would serve as mentors for the New Project Development investigators. The Baylor CHRC would be a center of excellence for mo- lecular medicine research in pediatrics which would foster career development of new investigators, and facilitate the research activities of new and established investigators, in order to benefit the health of children.